Mistletoe
by InvaderSkoot
Summary: A short Zim and Tak one shot involving mistletoe, guess what happens...    My first story here so please read and review!


Zim and Tak walked to skool as normal, the December snow gently falling to the ground. Snow didn't burn Irkens like water did as it was frozen, but Zim and Tak had to make sure to brush it off regularly before it melted. They walked up the skool steps and entered the skool, brushing off the snow that was on their clothes while heading for class, the corridor full of Christmas-y posters and candy canes and other stuff.

'_FILTHY hoo-man holidays!'_ Muttered Zim in his head, clenching his teeth and fists like he always did, Tak looked at Zim,

"Ugh," she groaned. They both entered through the doorway side-by-side, then stopped; the whole class, except for Dib and Miss Bitters (Who wasn't there), was staring at them, with rather creepy smiles.

"…What? Is there something stuck in the MIGHTY ZIM'S teeth?" asked Zim, Tak glanced at Zim and rolled her eyes.

"Well…" said one of the grinning students,

"Well what?" asked Tak.

"…aren't you two gonna kiss?" the student replied, Dib looked up from his doodling, Tak, Zim, KISS? This he's got to see!

Zim and Tak froze, wide eyed,

"KISS HIM/HER? NO WAY!" they both yelled, forcing themselves into the edges of the door frame.

"But it's Christmas time and you're both standing under mistletoe, you _have_ to kiss," said Melvin.

"It's traditional!" chipped in Sara.

"Traditional…" droned the class like some horrible zombies.

Zim and Tak slowly and warily moved their eyes to look up, sure enough, there was mistletoe hanging in the door frame.

"What exactly _is_ this…missile-toe?" asked Zim.

Chunk rose from his seat, everyone turned to look at him, "Well uh…" he said, scratching his hair, "…well when it's like Christmas time, people like uh…hang up this plant called mistletoe, and uh…when a boy and a girl are under it, they like have to kiss or something," he said, he then sat down. Zim's gaze wandered to Tak, who was looking back at him, both of them were blushing, Tak red, Zim dark green.

Tak spoke first, "There is now way on Irk -I mean Earth- that I will kiss that MORON!" she said stubbornly, crossing her arms, the class gasped.

"They're not kissing," murmured some of the class members, "What's wrong with them," murmured others. "It's so…inhuman…"

That last sentence echoed in Zim's head.

"_I can't let them think we're not human!_" Thought Zim frantically, his eyes darted about the class, before finally landing on Tak.

"Zim…?" asked Tak, a hint of suspicion in her voice, suddenly, Zim grabbed a hold Tak,

"ZIM! WHAT ARE YOU-?" she exclaimed, but before she can finish, Zim had pressed his lips against hers, Tak's eyes widened, she was blushing ten shades of red. Dib's jaw dropped, was he _really_ seeing this?

After a couple of seconds, which felt like hours to Tak, Zim broke the kiss, though he still held her,

"See! We kissed! Zim and the Tak-beast ARE human, so _very _human!" said Zim quite proudly. Tak was still blushing uncontrollably, had that just happened?

Finally, Tak managed to say something, "Z-Zim…you, are so DEAD!" yelled Tak, lifting a fist to punch the oblivious Zim.

Then literally out of thin air, or more of the shadows, Miss Bitters appeared looming over the two disguised irkens.

"ZIM! TAK! Sit down NOW!" she commanded.

Zim and Tak were not ones to disobey Miss Bitters, so they immediately sat down at their desks. Tak glared at her desk while Miss Bitters droned on about something being doomed, thinking about her growing hate for Zim, especially after what he'd just did. She could hear him talking to kid next to him about how 'human' he is and how 'human that kiss was'. Tak sighed and continued staring at her desk, drawing light circles with her finger, thinking about that kiss. She didn't realise it, but a smile was growing on her face, along with a blush.

"Hey Tak?"

Tak looked up, Dib had turned around in his seat to face her,

"Why are you smiling?" he asked.

"Uh…no reason…" replied Tak, glancing over at Zim. Dib nodded slowly and turned back around, '_Weird…_' he thought.

"Doom, doom, doom…" droned on Miss Bitters…


End file.
